Karaoke Comeback
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: One night Sonic and the gang go to a new karaoke place downtown. But when Amy sings with Sonic then disappears the next day, what's going on? SonicXAmy, KnucklesXRouge, ShadowXOC


**I got this idea while listening to "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry. This is my first songfic ever. I'll probably make a story within the story about where Amy went and what happened. But until then, here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, "If We Ever Meet Again," Timbaland, Katy Perry, "Secrets," One Republic, "Raise Your Glass," Pink, "Telephone," Lady Gaga, Beyonce, ****"Magic,"** Selena Gomez, and Dr. Pepper. I did make up Karaoke Korner, though.

**BTW: Dropped out any sections with cussing.**

* * *

Sonic's POV

It all start when that karaoke place downtown opened up. I have no clue if it was a blessing or a curse.

Rouge found out about it first because it was 2 blocks away from Club Rouge.

Rouge spread the word to everyone, including Amy. She thought it was a good idea and asked me if I wanted to come with her. I found no harm what so ever, so I allowed her to take me there.

I had no clue what was coming.

* * *

''Come on Sonic!" Amy called to was wearing a white tank top and pink skirt and was running ahead of me. Not so fast, Amy. I'm the fastest thing alive. I ran start towards her and grabbed her. I dodged cars, the subway(how did I get underground?), and hot dog carts.

We stopped in front of the place all the girls had been talking about. It had glass doors, like ALL GLASS doors, and a sign above that said "Karaoke Korner." "Cool place," I said and walked in.

There was a soda bar, tables, a dance floor, a stage, and a DJ. The stage was blue, the tables neon green, and chairs yellow. Rouge waved to us from a table where she, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Ashely were seated. We walked over and sat down next to them. "Good to see you finally join us," Ashley said. The rabbit on the stage walked off and over to her friends.

"Next in line we have Ashley Ivy singing 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. Come on up Ashley!" the DJ said from his stand. "Wish me luck," Ashley said, mainly to Shadow. "Good luck," Shadow said.

Ashley walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone. The music started.

**_Right, right, turn off the lights._**

**_We gonna lose our minds to night._**

**_What's the dealio?_**

**_I love when it's all too much _**

**_5AM turn the radio up _**

**_Where's the rock and roll?_**

**_Party crasher, penny snatcher _**

**_Call me up if you are gangster _**

**_Don't be fancy _**

**_Just get dancey _**

**_Why so serious? _**

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong _**

**_In all the right ways _**

**_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _**

**_Anything but loud_**

**_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _**

**_Won't you come on, and come on, and _**

**_Raise your glass _**

**_Just come on and come and _**

**_Raise Your Glass! _**

At this point Shadow had done something we all thought was impossible for him to do: he was on the dance floor. I swear he was on the dance floor.

Mainly our attention was on the black hedgehog so it was a surprise when Ashley jumped on the table next us. Well, not that big a surprise. The people sitting there were enemies of Ashley.

_**My glass is ****empty**_

_**That STINKS!**_

_**So if you're too school for cool**_

_**I mean..**_

_**And you're treated like a fool **_

_**Treated like a fool..**_

_**You could choose to let it go**_

_**We can always, we can always **_

_**party on our own... **_

_**So raise your glass**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong **_

_**In all the right ways **_

_**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be **_

_**Anything but loud **_

_**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong **_

_**In all the right ways **_

_**All my underdogs, we will never be never be! **_

_**Anything but loud **_

_**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **_

_**Won't you come on! and come on! and **_

_**Raise your glass **_

_**Just come on and come and **_

_**Raise your glass **_

_**Won't you come on! and come on! and **_

_**Raise your glass **_

_**For me **_

_**Just come on and come and **_

_**Raise your glass...for me**_

Shadow had come back by then but everyone was cheering for Ashley. She was really good. "Alright, I think we have a winner for tonight's contest. Now, who loved Catty the Rabbit?" the DJ asked the crowd. A few people cheered. "What are we doing?" I asked Amy. "Cheer vote. To determine who gets tonights award, they calculate how loud the cheers are from the crowd," Amy explained.

"Alright, who loved Ashley Ivy?" the DJ asked us. We all cheered loudly. Shadow screamed loudly. Eh, the dude was always weird. The DJ walked down and gave Ashley a trophy the shape of a microphone.

Ashley walked down to us. Shadow hugged her tightly. Cream asked to see her trophy and Ashley handed her the trophy. She then sat down. "Ok, now it's time for Knuckles the Echidna with 'Secrets' by One Republic," the DJ said.

Knuckles glanced over at Rouge for a second. She must of put him up to this. He walked over to the microphone. The music began to play.

**_I need another story_**

**_Something to get off my chest_**

**_My life gets kinda boring_**

**_Need something that I can confess_**

**_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_**

**_From all the truth that I've said_**

**_Come by it honestly I swear_**

**_Thought you saw wink, no_**

**_I've been on the brink, so_**

**_Tell me what you want to hear_**

**_Something that were like those years_**

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_This time, don't need another perfect line_**

**_Don't care if critics never jump in line_**

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

Right then I realized something: my ears weren't bleeding. He wasn't awful at singing.

**_My gosh, amazing that we got this far_**

**_My god, amazing how we got this far_**

**_It's like we're chasing all those stars_**

**_Who's driving shiny big black cars_**

**_And everyday I see the news_**

**_All the problems that we could solve_**

**_And when a situation rises_**

**_Just write it into an album_**

**_Singing straight, too cold_**

**_I don't really like my flow, no, so_**

**_Tell me what you want to hear_**

**_Something that were like those years_**

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_This time, don't need another perfect line_**

**_Don't care if critics never jump in line_**

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_**

**_Got no family I can blame_**

**_Just don't let me disappear_**

**_I'mma tell you everything_**

**_So tell me what you want to hear_**

**_Something that were like those years_**

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_This time, don't need another perfect line_**

**_Don't care if critics never jump in line_**

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_So tell me what you want to hear_**

**_Som_e_thing that were like those years_**

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_This time, don't need another perfect line_**

**_Don't care if critics never jump in line_**

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**_All my secrets away, All my secrets away_**

Knuckles came down from the stage and got a kiss on the cheek from Rouge. He turned a brighter red than usually. The crowd was cheering for him.

"Ok, that was Knuckles. Now for Austin the Hawk singing-" the DJ was cut from my thoughts when Amy said something to me. "Huh?" I asked, looking at her. "I said, what do you want to eat? We're ordering food," Amy asked.

"Oh, uh..." I picked up a menu. There were no chili dogs bu there was something called Cheesy Nuggets. "I guess the Cheesy Nuggets." the waitress scratched that down on her notepad and skated off. The waitress get to skate here! How cool is that?

"I'm going to go get a drink," I thought my friends. I walked over to the soda bar and sat down at a stool. "What can I get ya?" the lady asked. Scanning the menu I said, "I'll have a large Dr. Pepper."

The lady walked over to the soda fountain and pressed a large cup against the handle labeled _Dr. Pepper. _The lady walked back. "3.67, please." I pulled out a five dollar bill and took the change back. I grabbed the cup and walked over to where my friends were seated. Someone must have said a joke because everyone was laughing.

"Alright, it's time for duets. First up we have Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat singing 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce. Amy will be Lady Gaga and Rouge Beyonce," the DJ said. "Our turn," Amy said. Amy and Rouge walked up to the microphone. The music began.

_**Hello, hello baby you called?**_

_**I can't hear a thing**_

_**I have got no service**_

_**In the club, you see, see**_

_**Wha-Wha-What did you say,**_

_**Oh, you're breaking up on me**_

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you**_

_**I'm kinda busy.**_

_**K-kinda busy**_

_**K-kinda busy**_

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**_

_**Just a second,**_

_**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**_

_**And I cannot text you with**_

_**A drink in my hand, eh**_

_**You should've made some plans with me,**_

_**You knew that I was free.**_

_**And now you won't stop calling me;**_

_**I'm kinda busy.**_

_**Stop callin', stop callin',**_

_**I don't wanna think anymore!**_

_**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**_

_**Stop callin', stop callin',**_

_**I don't wanna talk anymore!**_

_**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Stop telephonin' me!**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**I'm busy!**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Stop telephonin' me!**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**You can call all you want,**_

_**But there's no one home,**_

_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_**Cuz I'm out in the club,**_

_**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**_

_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_**Call when you want,**_

_**But there's no one home,**_

_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_**Cuz I'm out in the club,**_

_**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**_

_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

Amy backed up and Rouge walked to the front of the stage.

**_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_**

**_Won't make me leave no faster._**

**_Put my coat no faster,_**

**_Leave my girls no faster._**

**_I shoulda left my phone at home,_**

**_'Cause this is a disaster!_**

**_Callin' like a collector -_**

**_Sorry, I cannot answer!_**

Amy walked to where Rouge was and stood next to her.

**_Not that I don't like you,_**

**_I'm just at a party._**

**_And I am sick and tired_**

**_Of my phone r-ringing._**

**_Sometimes I feel like_**

**_I live in Grand Central Station._**

**_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,_**

**_'Cause I'll be dancin'._**

**_'Cause I'll be dancin'_**

**_'Cause I'll be dancin'_**

**_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_**

**_Stop callin', stop callin',_**

**_I don't wanna think anymore!_**

**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._**

**_Stop callin', stop callin',_**

**_I don't wanna talk anymore!_**

**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._**

**_Stop callin', stop callin',_**

**_I don't wanna think anymore!_**

**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',_**

**_I don't wanna talk anymore!_**

**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._**

**_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_**

**_Stop telephonin' me!_**

**_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_**

**_I'm busy!_**

**_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_**

**_Stop telephonin' me!_**

**_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_**

**_Can call all you want,_**

**_But there's no one home,_**

**_You're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

**_'Cause I'm out in the club,_**

**_And I'm sippin' that bubb,_**

**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

**_Call when you want,_**

**_But there's no one home,_**

**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

**_'Cause I'm out in the club,_**

**_And I'm sippin' that bubb,_**

**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

**_My telephone!_**

**_M-m-my telephone!_**

**_'Cause I'm out in the club,_**

**_And I'm sippin' that bubb,_**

**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

**_My telephone!_**

**_M-m-my telephone!_**

**_'Cause I'm out in the club,_**

**_And I'm sippin' that bubb,_**

**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_**

Amy and Rouge both took bows and the crowd was wild. The girls came back down to us and got hugs from Knuckles and I. Amy smelled like roses and cookies.

The food came then and we sat down to eat. "So if I got a joke that you guys are going love," Ashley said, "A blonde was speeding on the highway when a police car pulled her over. The policeman walks up to the blonde and says 'Excuse m'am, could I please see your driving license and registration.' The blonde looks at the policeman angrily and says 'I wish you guys would get your act together. Just yesterday you take away my license and then today you expect me to show it to you!'"

Cream laughed so hard that her chocolate milk came our of her nose. Poor Cheese got blasted with nose-milk. Hey, Cheese Nuggets are good! I stuffed some more in my mouth and found Amy giving me the Heimlich Maneuver. Again, poor Cheese got hit with some food that had been in someone's mouth.

"Thanks," I told Amy.

"Alright now will have Open Mic. Anyone who wants to come up, come on up," the DJ announced.

"You wanna go sing?" Amy asked me.

Not my thing, but, hey, as long as it didn't have extremely high notes. "Sure," I told her. Amy suppressed a squeal and tugged me onto the stage. We were half up the stage when Amy realized what she did and muttered "Sorry." She let go of my arm and we walked the rest of the way up.

"Alright, we have two people up here tonight. What do you wanna sing and what's your name?" The DJ asked us.

"My name's Amy Rose and this is Sonic the Hedgehog. We would like to sing 'If We Ever Meet Again,'" Amy said into the microphone. Then the pink hedgehog glanced at me and said, "If that's OK with you?" I nodded and the DJ said, "Alright, we have Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog singing 'If We Ever Meet Again' by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry."

The music began and Amy handed me a microphone.

_**What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this? **_

_**Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends? **_

_**Say, what's your name, what you drinking **_

_**I think I know what you're thinking **_

_**Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine **_

_**Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? **_

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again **_

_**Won't let you get away**_

_**Said if we ever meet again **_

_**This free fall's, got me so **_

_**Kiss me all night don't ever let me go **_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again **_

_**Say if we ever meet again**_

Amy walked up to me and stood next to me, glancing at me while she sang.

_**Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before **_

**_Before yeah..._**

_**Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more **_

_**Baby tell me what's your story **_

_**I ain't shy, don't you worry **_

_**I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight **_

_**So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more **_

_**Cuz baby **_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**I**__**f we ever meet again **_

_**Won't let you get away**_

_**S**__**aid if we ever meet again **_

_**This free fall's, got me so **_

_**Kiss me all night don't ever let me go **_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again**_

_**If we ever meet again **_

_**I'll have so much more to say **_

_**If we ever meet again**_

_**If we ever meet again **_

_**I won't let you go away **_

_**Said if we ever meet again**_

_**If we ever ever meet again **_

_**I'll have so much more to say**_

_**Say if we ever meet again**_

_**If we ever ever meet again **_

_**I won't let you go away**_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again**_

_**Won't let you get away **_

_**Said if we ever meet again **_

_**This free fall's, got me so **_

_**Kiss me all night don't ever let me go **_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again **_

_**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again **_

_**Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again **_

_**This free fall's, got me so **_

_**Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go **_

_**I'll never be the same **_

_**If we ever meet again**_

We bowed and Amy did something that surprised me a lot: she reached over and kissed my cheek. I turned purple which meant I was blushing. "Ames," I said scratching the back of my head.

We left at around ten and we all went home. I dropped Amy off at her house. "Well see ya tomorrow," I said. Was it me or did she suddenly look really sad? But that past suddenly and she looked happy, as if planning something. "Yeah, good night," Amy told me, opened her door, kissed me on the lips, and went inside.

I stood, stunned for about two minutes then shot off towards my apartment.

* * *

The next day I went to Amy's house and knocked on her door. No answer. What the...? I opened the door and ran inside. "Amy? Amy?" I called her name. All the furniture was gone. The house was empty. Then, I found posted on the wall in what would be the Living Room was a note that said:

_Dear Sonic,_

_Don't worry about me. I've just gone to live somewhere else for a while, just for training. I'll be back in 5 years. I'll tell you where to find me and how. Just what. Remember: I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again._

_From, Amy Rose._

Amy was 16 now. How could I wait 5 years? I couldn't wait 5 years without my rose.

* * *

5 years later.

My phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out to find that someone had sent me a message. I flipped my Droid X keypad to revel that _Amy Rose _had sent the message. Without hesitation, I read the message:

hi, goin 2 karaoke korner. com join me.

I was DJ there and this was my day off. I ran straight towards the place without waiting for anything. Inside I found that a pink hedgehog was walking up to the mic. She had long spikes with cloth wrapped around a few and a red head band. She was wearing a short red dress, socks, and knee high red boots with white strips down the middle.

"My name is Amy Rose and I'd like to sing 'Magic' by Selena Gomez," the pink hedgehog said. Amy. It was my Amy. She looked amazing.

The music began to play and she grabbed the mic.

**_ Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_It's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_I never been awake, I never seen a day break_**

**_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_**

**_A lazy day in bed, music in my head_**

**_Crazy music playing in the morning light_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_It's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_Another sunny day, and dreamin' far away_**

**_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_**

**_Never been awake, I never seen a day break_**

**_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_It's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_It's magic, you know_**

**_Never believe it's not so_**

**_Never believe_**

Amy smiled and walked off the stage. I caught her arm and pulled her into a hug so hard I thought she would just go poof in my arms. "You're back," I whispered to her.

"In black," she said into my ear. Then she kissed my cheek.

My rose is back.

* * *

**Wow... I didn't expect it to be that long. Oh well. Hope guys liked it! R&R **

**Bye for now.**


End file.
